


One of Us

by AwokenMonster



Series: Undead Origins comic universe [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Or romance (just kidding. Unless..), Undead Origins Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: set in the Undead Origins comic universeWhat if they were too late to save J-Dog?OrCharlie's still pissed at J-Dog for volunteering.rated M for addiction.
Relationships: Charlie Scene & J-Dog
Series: Undead Origins comic universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whiskey_With_Patron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_With_Patron/gifts).



> Monster: Hi guys! I decided to finally give Undead Origins another read. I'm a difficult reader cause if I'm not into reading at the time, I'll most likely just skim it? But I finally read Undead Origins and decided to write this little fic. Just couldn't wait to post it either. I will resume to post more Savage and Love Drabble requests soon. Enjoy.
> 
> It can be a little J-Sceney but I wanted to gift this to Whiskey_With_Patron who doesn't usually seem to go for ships so I kept it neutral c:  
> Gifted it because she wanted more Undead Origins-related fics and honestly, her fic Higher kinda got me into HU again and now I'm writing requests I received 2 years ago. That's a big deal to me so I'm happy.

“Where’s J-Dog?”

“Remember when I said it was voluntary? He volunteered”, Charlie said, facing Funny Man. Funny held a bored expression, inspecting his empty glass because there had been beer in it just a second ago before he turned his head to Danny. Danny’s face was on neutral but Funny knew he had taken his drink this round.

Johnny leaned in. “What happens next? We need to get J-Dog out of there, right?”

“And pretty damn fast. Scientist lady said “phase two” starts tonight, and who knows what that could-..” Charlie began but Funny cut him off when he pointed at the television. “Hey King Don! Turn up the television.”

“Right on”, King Don said, poking his stick at the television. God, King Don using that stick to turn up the volume was probably one of the most iconic events of their every night. Book Technologies was showing up on the news and the words became more clear with every poke of King Don’s stick.

“Have you noticed how many of your friends have a new spring in their step lately? How many of your neighbours and co-workers are walking around without a care in the world? It’s probably because they’ve paid a visit to Book Technologies. Where we’re solving society’s problems, one happy customer at a time.”

The screen shifted to councilman Book, the smuggest of half-grins on his face. “I’m councilman Book and I’m proud to announce that through a unique public-private partnership, the process is now available to ANY Los Angeleno who wants it. Come on down. You’ll be glad you-…”

King Don pulled out the plug, glaring at the screen as he swung the power plug. The four of them said nothing. Charlie held a worried gaze as he looked at the dead screen. Danny seemed baffled by the news. Funny was honestly still staring at his empty cup wondering if Danny really _did_ drink it and Johnny, Johnny was the first to speak. “Okay… We’re gonna need a plan.”

King Don’s bar was empty and left them plenty of room to come up with a plan. Charlie asked Don to bring a sheet of paper and something to write with. He and Johnny were leaning over it, cooking up a plan to get J-Dog out of there and make sure no Los Angeleno would fall for that lobotomy trap. Funny Man wasn’t the strategic type so all he did, was lean over a table to the back and inspect some weapons to use for the attack. Danny got bored after the second sentence and twirled on his bar stool, swinging his feet on the bar, earning a doubtful look from King Don.

Johnny wrote down all kinds of things. Things they knew, things that could go wrong, things they didn’t know – which was a long list – and he wondered how to get through the security of the building while attempting to destroy everything and save J-Dog.

“Explosives”, Charlie grinned. “Explosives all the way. I bet J-Dog would love that plan. He’s all for explosives.”

“True”, Johnny agreed. “Good idea.”

Danny dropped his feet off the bar, leaned over to fill his own glass. King Don said nothing of it. Danny looked back at the pair. “So do we have a plan yet?”

“Working on it”, Johnny replied without facing the blonde.

“Do you know how long the process takes?” Johnny asked Charlie.

“Nah, man.”

“Or when J-Dog was going to start it? Or-…”

“I know everything I’ve told you! And everything I’ve told you, is all that I know!” Charlie grumbled, growing agitated.

Johnny pulled the sheet from underneath his own arm and crumpled it. “Alright. We’ll just assume a worst-case scenario.”

The door to the bar swung open and all four guys turned their gaze to see J-Dog walking in. He had a smile on his face, one they weren’t used to seeing. Not the typical little smirk but a genuine, happy smile. “Hi guys.”

“Dude! You changed your mind!” Charlie yelled, jumping off the bar stool to come at J-Dog. He put his hands on J-Dog’s shoulders. “I knew you wouldn’t have them take away your humanity.”

“They didn’t take my humanity, Charlie. They only took my anxiety and fears. I’ll be happier now. Nicer. I joined the corporate rat race”, J-Dog smiled wider. His eyes held something empty. Charlie dropped his arms to his side. “They… They changed you.”

“For the better”, J-Dog said. “If the world can’t go back to being nicer, then the people should.”

“I can’t believe you”, Charlie shook his head. “What happened to fighting back? What happened to just you and me against the zombies, dude?”

J-Dog looked confused. “It is still us against everyone, Charlie, I’m just a lot more positive.”

Charlie shook his head. “You’re a zombie yourself.”

Johnny pulled Danny away from the tap before he could put his mouth to it and pull the lever. “Be serious for a minute, Danny, J-Dog’s been brainwashed.”

“It’s robots, isn’t it?” Danny asked.

“Idiot, it’s brain implants”, Funny hissed, joining their side. Johnny punched both their arms. “It’s brain surgery, dipshits.”

“You should join me in the corporate rat race. It’s not that bad”, J-Dog expressed. Charlie sighed. “Because you’re incapable of questioning it. That’s what they did to you.”

“I see”, J-Dog sighed. “Then you leave us no choice.”

People seemingly appeared out of nowhere, just like they had appeared when J-Dog and Charlie were taken to Book Technologies. Only now they pushed against the windows, looking just about ready to ruin them all. The guys backed away, King Don was nowhere to be found. Charlie looked at Jay. “How can you do this to us?”

“I have to. You’ll be happier soon. You’ve left me no choice.”

“A man chooses, a slave obeys”, Charlie said before the windows shattered and the storm of people came rushing in, whirling the space around him until there was nothing left. Nothing but darkness as Charlie blinked and opened his eyes. He was staring at the bar ceiling.

He remembered.

He passed out drunk last night and dreamt of Book Technologies. He shuddered. He didn’t want to think about what could’ve happened if J-Dog had been changed like the others. He was grateful they had prevented that from happening.

He found a pair of feet besides his head. He looked up to see they belonged to the man himself. “You okay, dude?” J-Dog asked.

“Yeah”, Charlie groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Man, last night was bomb.”

“Tell me about it. Danny finished a keg by himself and Funny decided to take him axe throwing in the back.”

Charlie chuckled. “And Johnny?”

“Bloody nose.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah”, J-Dog looked away. He turned back to stick out a hand. “Come on.”

Charlie pulled himself upright but held onto Jay’s hand. “I dreamt of Book Technologies.”

“Did you?” J-Dog asked.

Charlie nodded, a sad expression taking over his features before he let go of the other’s hand. “I dreamt we were too late and you’d been changed into one of those happy zombies.”

“Forget about it”, Jay hushed him. “I’m not one of them.”

“But you almost were”, Charlie complained. “I asked you not to, I was dragged out of the building kicking and screaming as you watched and I couldn’t persuade your opinion.”

J-Dog sighed.

Charlie shook his head. “You know what changed your mind? A fucking mask. A fucking mask changed your mind quicker than me. Dude, I thought I meant more to you.”

“It wasn’t the mask. It wasn’t the outfit either”, J-Dog huffed. “It was you guys. Being a part of you guys made it worth the daily struggle, you dumb fuck.”

Charlie grinned. “So… it was me, wasn’t it? I look great in a black and golden bandana.”

“Yes, you do”, J-Dog chuckled. He pushed him lightly. “God, did you think I made my decision based on a mask?”

“Yeah”, Charlie shrugged. “I thought…”

“You thought wrong”, J-Dog interrupted him. “It’s you and me, Charlie. You and me against the zombies.”

Charlie smiled. “You and me.”

“Because Johnny’s gonna overdose on coke any day now, Danny’s gonna ruin his liver and Funny will most likely chop his own head off with an axe at some point if he keeps playing with pointy stuff”, J-Dog shook his head.

“Mean”, Johnny called out from the bar.

“Dude, it’s 5 am and you’re snorting coke”, J-Dog shot back at him. Johnny looked up. “Oh. It’s only 5 am? Fuck. I thought it was near evening again cause I saw Danny walking around with a drink.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “And that’s exactly why it’s just you and me.”

J-Dog put an arm around Charlie’s shoulder, guiding him back to the bar where King Don readied their usual drinks. “You can stop wondering what it would’ve been like if I’d been brainwashed, dude. If they wanna turn me into a zombie, they’ll have to drag _me_ kicking and screaming away from you this time around.”

“Good”, Charlie decided. “That’s how it’s supposed to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're my fuel.
> 
> Some parts of the dialogue are following the comic exactly because it takes place in one of the comic book scenes.
> 
> For you gamers out there, the phrase "A man chooses, a slave obeys" is indeed a reference to Bioshock.


End file.
